1. Field of the Invention
This application relates to a grounding clip for use in establishing an interconnection between a wire and a metallic panel such as a panel used in an electrical appliance. 2. Description of the Prior Art
A common way in which components of an electrical assembly are grounded is to attach a ground wire to a metallic portion of the chassis. Often this interconnection is made to a metal panel such as a 0.022 inch thick aluminum panel, a 0.024 inch painted steel panel or a 0.033 inch galvanized steel panel. These grounding connections are conventionally made using a prior art grounding clip which comprises a U shaped terminal having a crimp barrel extending from one side edge of the bight or central section of the U shaped clip. The prior art clip, shown in FIG. 8 has two sidewalls extending upwardly from a central bight. Tabs or inwardly struck from the center of the ground plate and these tabs dig into the opposite sides of the panel. The U shaped grounding clip is simply inserted on one edge of the plate. Since the tabs extending from the central portion of the plate are inclined, these tabs can be deflected during insertion of the clip onto the panel. However, the free edges of the tabs engage the panel to resist retraction.
One problem that can be encountered with these conventional grounding clips having a crimp barrel extending from an outboard edge of the panel contact portion is that a force applied to the wire can cause rotation of the panel contact portion. This rotation makes it easier to pull the grounding clip out of engagement with the panel. In many applications minimum extraction force is a requirement and this prior art configuration tends to limit the extraction force which can be attained with such a device. Alternatively, a force applied to the wire can cause bending of the crimp barrel, thus causing permanent damage to the grounding clip.
In addition to conventional grounding clips used to attach a wire to a panel, other conventional grounding clips have been employed for interconnecting two panels. FIG. 9 shows a prior art grounding clip intended for use between two panels. The grounding clip shown in FIG. 9 includes serrations or tines struck along the edges of the panel contact section as opposed to the tabs struck from the center of the walls of the panel contact sections of the clip shown in FIG. 8. These sheared tines or teeth can establish a good electrical and mechanical connection. The grounding clip shown in FIG. 9, however, is intended only for interconnecting two panels. Note that the arm extending from the center of the U shaped panel contact portion is configured as a beam for engaging an adjacent panel.
The instant invention comprises a grounding clip for attaching a wire to a panel. This grounding clip has a crimp section extending from one edge, but it also has a centrally disposed wire strain relief. Any force applied to the wire will be transmitted directly to the grounding clip through the central strain relief thus resulting in a straight pulling action. This straight pulling action requires greater extraction forces than would be required for conventional grounding clips in which the force is applied through an outboard crimp section resulting in rotation rather than straight pull action.